


So Long as There's Breath in My Lungs

by MusicPlayer81



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, NEEDS to see if she's okay, a whole anarchist plot has come and gone, and he has to, and it's the same with her, it's been so long since bumi's seen izumi, no, wow I love them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlayer81/pseuds/MusicPlayer81
Summary: Bumi is returning to the Fire Nation in the aftermath of the Red Lotus nightmare. Namely, to one person.
Relationships: Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	So Long as There's Breath in My Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Bumi and Izumi tend to be a rare pair, I find, so I love exploring what I imagine their relationship to be like. 
> 
> In the second paragraph, Bumi mentions that Kya has been called away to Gaoling on a healing mission--if you would like to see what that is like, please check out my story "A Study in Understanding." It's part of a wider AU of mine and includes other stories such as "Reveals," "Returnings," and "Guess I'm Going with You!"
> 
> Enjoy! Please read and review :)

The first thing he felt was the heat.

It had been over a month since the conclusion of that nasty Red Lotus business. Zaheer was apprehended, Jinora had earned her arrows—yet he found himself more unsettled than ever, especially now that his mother was fighting to heal Korra in the South Pole. He could feel the tenuous peace his extended family had built on Air Temple Island in the aftermath start to splinter. Tenzin was throwing himself into organizing humanitarian missions for a destabilized Earth Kingdom, Kya had been called on a healing mission to Gaoling, for what he dared not think about—it was time to go. As soon as he could he left for his other home, which is why he now found himself walking down the air-ship’s gang plank and into the sweltering heat and piercing brightness of the Fire Nation palace’s welcoming courtyard. The open area, which was normally lively with people, was bare save for one young military aide.

“Commander Bumi,” she greeted, snapping to attention with a smart salute.

“At ease, I’m retired from the United Forces,” Bumi responded with a genial wave of his hand. The aide immediately relaxed. “Where is everyone?”

“Inside the palace itself, sir. We’re continuing to operate under heightened security protocols until otherwise determined. Please follow me inside, sir.”

Bumi nodded, following as the young aide led him through the silent courtyard and into the palace’s hallways. It was eerily quiet—so much so that he could hear the click of their heels echo through the space. “Crown Prince Iroh?” He started, desperate to break the silence. “Is he—“

“Perfectly safe, sir. He was called off active duty and back to the palace as soon as the Red Lotus water bender escaped.”

He nodded. “And is he—“

“He’s still here, sir. He is to stay until the political situation in the Earth Kingdom is more stable, per Lord Zuko’s request.”

The retired commander breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank Raava. And Crown Princess Mizuki?”

“Safe as well, sir. She is staying under the watchful eye of her mother.”

Bumi’s breath caught, and the air around them stilled. “Zu—Fire Lord Izumi,” he got out, his voice strained. “Is she—“

“She is perfectly safe, sir. She immediately enacted heightened security protocols across the nation to ensure everyone’s safety. All have been lifted save for those applying directly to the palace and to the Royal Family. We are grateful for her leadership, sir, especially now.” She opened the doors to the throne room and showed him in with a salute. “She awaits you in here, sir.”

Bumi nodded and walked in, taking in everything as he distantly heard the door shut behind him. The cavernous space, which was usually brightly lit by dancing orange fire, was almost completely dark save for the smoldering emery of blue fire from their container on the throne’s dais. Behind them was the silhouette of the Fire Lord, who stood up and moved to the top of the dais’ stairs. The flames brightened ever so slightly, and with a pang in his chest he noted her puffy eyes and drawn face.

“Your Majesty,” he said, drawing close enough for her to see him, “may I approach the throne?”

A few anxious moments passed. “You may,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He took a few cautious steps up the staircase, then paused. “Your Majesty looks troubled.”

She cast her eyes downward and away from him. “I thought…” she sniffled. “I thought I’d lost the only man I’d ever loved.”

He closed the gap between them and gently touched her chin. She turned towards him, her eyes pooling with unshed tears. “Not while there’s breath in my lungs, my love.”

She threw herself in his arms. He embraced her tightly, their sobs echoing throughout the chamber.

They were together. They were _safe._

And for as long as he’d live, as long as he’d live, he’d make sure it stayed that way.


End file.
